Por y Para Siempre
by Silver-tan
Summary: [One-Shot] Mientras el Shinsei Inazuma Japan entrena se les escapa un balón y Tenma va a buscarlo, y se encuentra con algo que no esperaba ver. No lo duda, y decide ayudar a esa persona. —"Siempre estará aquí".


**Por y Para Siempre**

Era una calurosa mañana de verano, y el Shinsei Inazuma Japan comenzaba su primer entrenamiento tras el desastroso partido de exhibición. Shindou y Tsurugi no sabían cómo podrían salir adelante, pero como bien había dicho Tenma, "Si una vez conseguimos construirlo desde abajo, podemos volver a lograrlo de nuevo". Esto les había levantado el ánimo a todos, y entrenaban con fiereza.

—¡Matatagi!– exclamó Tenma dándole un pase largo.

Para sorpresa de todos, y más para el propio chico, lo recibió sin problemas. El moreno lo celebró proclamando que iba a marcar un gol. Cuando se adentró en el área chutó el balón.

—¡Genial! ¿Ha entrado?– preguntó, usando su mano derecha a modo de visera.

Ibuki, el portero, tan sólo señaló a otro lado. Matatagi se volteó hacia la izquierda, y observó cómo el esférico entraba botando en el vestuario de chicas, causando un gran estrépito…

…Pero ellos pensaban que era el vestuario de chicos.

El joven se frotó la nuca, emitiendo una risa nerviosa a modo de disculpa. Tenma se ofreció para ir a cogerlo, y echó a correr en aquella dirección.

—Tenma-kun– habló Sakura–, ¡qué ese es el vestuario de chicas…!

El castaño ya no alcanzó a oírle.

* * *

En el vestuario, Tenma gateaba por el suelo en busca de la pelota, mirando debajo de cada posible escondite. Apartó varios conos, pero tampoco estaba allí.

—¿Dónde estás, baloncito?– preguntó al aire, agachándose para ver si se encontraba bajo el banco.

Suspiró pesadamente al no encontrarla. Siguió adentrándose hasta llegar cerca de las duchas cuando, de repente, escuchó un sonido apagado que hizo que su cuerpo se pusiera en tensión. Titubeante, se fue acercando lentamente sin hacer ruido. Cada vez sonaba más fuerte y con algo de eco, pero a pesar de todo siguió adelante; quería saber qué era eso.

Se sorprendió al averiguar que aquel ruido era de alguien que estaba llorando. Se pegó a la pared y fue incorporándose hacia delante para ver a la persona. Tan concentrado estaba que hasta se había olvidado de respirar y de parpadear. Al alcanzar a ver de quién se trataba, abrió mucho los ojos. Era Aoi. "_¿Por qué?_", se preguntó. Continuó gateando hasta ponerse cara a cara con la chica. No podía verle y al parecer tampoco oírle, pues tenía la cabeza escondida entre las piernas y sus sollozos eran bastante fuertes.

Tenma le pinchó varias veces con el dedo para anunciar su presencia. Aoi alzó la cabeza y se asustó al ver un par de ojos azules mirándola desde tan corta distancia, lo que provocó que se diera un golpe contra la pared.

—¡Pe-perdona!– se disculpó él.

—No te preocupes, no es nada…– dijo ella restándole importancia, frotándose la nuca con gesto adolorido.

El castaño la observó atentamente. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, y las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué lloras?

Aoi se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la chaqueta, pero fue en vano. Con tan solo recordar el motivo por el que estaba así volvió a deshacerse en un mar de lágrimas. Tenma se puso nervioso, no sabía qué hacer para calmarla y que le contara lo ocurrido. Así que se dejó llevar por lo que su cuerpo le pedía.

La abrazó, e instantáneamente ella buscó su hombro. Comenzó a hipar, pero sus sollozos seguían siendo igual de fuertes.

—No llores, ya pasó…– le susurró el chico frotándole la espalda.

* * *

En el campo, todos estaban preguntándose qué le habría pasado al capitán. Hacía ya bastante rato que se había ido, y no costaba tanto encontrar un balón.

—Cómo tarda…– dijo Shindou–, y dudo que se haya perdido.

—Voy yo a buscarle– decidió Sakura–, y de paso a ver si encuentro la pelota.

La chica entró en el vestuario, y fue recorriendo casi los mismos pasos que siguió Tenma. Por ende, escuchó también a alguien llorar, y se acercó para ver de quién se trataba. Al llegar al lugar y ver la escena se quedó sin saber dónde meterse, y decidió dejarlos solos. Al fin y al cabo, de los que estaban en el equipo Tenma era el que mejor la conocía.

En su camino de regreso avistó el esférico de casualidad entre unas escobas tiradas. Lo cogió y salió al campo de nuevo. Todos se acercaron a preguntarle por Tenma, y ella les contó la situación. Cuando terminó de hablar quisieron entrar ellos también para consolarla, algo que Sakura les impidió, objetando que confiaba en que el chico supiera arreglarlo.

* * *

Tras varios minutos más Aoi comenzó a tranquilizarse, y con ello sus lloros fueron disminuyendo gradualmente. Ahora tan sólo hipaba, pero podía hablar. Se separó de Tenma, limpiándose las lágrimas de nuevo, y agradeció con una sonrisa el gesto del muchacho.

—Me alegro de que ya estés mejor– habló él.

La chica asintió, y desvió la vista hacia su camiseta. Bajó la vista y tímidamente, dijo:

—Eh… esto… tu hombro…

El castaño se volteó y descubrió una zona que estaba un poco húmeda. Se encogió de hombros, y sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Pues me cambio!– declaró, comenzando a levantársela.

—¡QUIETO, QUIETO, QUIETO!– exclamó ella atropelladamente, sonrojándose.

Tenma obedeció y la dejó estar, no sin antes preguntar el porqué. Aoi le recordó que aquel era el vestuario de chicas, y que ahí no iba a encontrar su camiseta de repuesto.

—Ah, que… ¿es el de chicas?– repitió él sonriendo nerviosamente.

—No me digas que no lo sabías…

El de ojos azules sacudió la cabeza. La chica suspiró; era mejor dejarlo estar. Sin él proponérselo, había aligerado el ambiente. Se lanzó a volverle a peguntar.

—Y… ¿por qué estabas llorando?

Aoi respiró hondo, y haciendo un esfuerzo por no volver a llorar, le contó lo ocurrido. Al finalizar el relato, el castaño le dio su más sincero pésame, no se imaginaba que fuera algo así: su abuelo materno muriera el día anterior. Él le conocía, y también sabía que Aoi le tenía mucho cariño. Era normal, se hacía querer.

—¿Sabes una cosa? No se ha ido. Está aquí– dijo Tenma, dándose unos golpecitos en la zona del corazón–. Y cuando le eches en falta, piensa que siempre estará a tu lado.

A Aoi le conmovieron profundamente las palabras del chico, tenía mucha razón. Esta vez fue ella quién le abrazó, y le estampó un beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento. El castaño se ruborizó imperceptiblemente, y le dijo que se alegraba de que ya estuviera mejor.

Fue entonces cuando la chica preguntó por el resto del equipo. Tenma se acordó de que había ido allí para encontrar el balón con el que estaban jugando, y ambos se levantaron y salieron afuera para ver si ya alguien más había dado con él; aparte de que se estarían preocupando por su larga desaparición.

Tan pronto los vieron aparecer se acercaron todos a Aoi a preguntarle qué tal estaba. La muchacha les agradeció a todos su consideración, y les explicó lo mismo que le contara minutos antes a Tenma. Al finalizar su explicación la arroparon de maneras parecidas a las del castaño, y poco después continuaron entrenando.

Aoi se acercó al banquillo y se disculpó por su ausencia, algo que el entrenador entendió. Se volteó a observar a los jugadores, y vio como Tenma la miraba y se volvía a dar unos golpecitos en el pecho antes de comenzar la jugada.

Sonrió y observó al cielo.

—_Abuelo, ¿lo has visto? Tengo grandes amigos, y gracias a Tenma ahora sé que siempre estarás conmigo._

**_FIN_**

* * *

***Tapándose con un escudo* Sí lo sé, me merezco la horca, la hoguera y la guillotina, todo a la vez. Este octubre harán dos años que no actualizo "****Un Amor Incandescente****", y sé que ya va siendo hora, pero con los exámenes que quedan antes de finalizar el curso estoy bastante atareada, sobre todo con Matemáticas. He ido sacando algo de tiempo para escribir, y ya tengo medio capítulo, lo que ocurre es que tengo un lapsus de inspiración, que no me sale nada, y lo poco que hago, no sé, ataques de inspiración divina o algo (?). Así que mientras os dejo este One-Shot, para que veáis que no estoy muerta, que sigo activa. **

**¡Hasta la próxima! :D**


End file.
